


i picture it soft and i ache

by mourningjay



Series: the curious nature of men on the run [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Jam, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningjay/pseuds/mourningjay
Summary: a short reminiscence on things loved and lost





	i picture it soft and i ache

sometimes when jay wakes, alexs name is on his lips. seared into his brain. he feels like something's missing, like a lost puzzle piece. he tries not to dwell on these thoughts. these flashes of almost-remembrance, of a time too far gone to ever get back. some days he wakes from an already fading dream (nightmare? they all blur together these days) expecting someone to be there, expecting to find comfort in their words and touch. there never is. just him, his watchful camera and yet another motel room.  
until it wasnt _just_. soon it was him, the camera, and tim. tim, with his jagged edges. tim, the only one who understands how it feels to wake up not remembering who you once were. things start out rough. botched communication, silences thick with distrustful tension.  
they smooth.  
jay awakes one day to find that _he_ has become _them_ , he's not alone anymore. it would take a lifetime to work out their shared trauma, a lifetime they dont have. it's okay. they have each other and that's enough.

still, jay often feels like hes lost something that no tape can replace.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time using ao3 to post so if formattings a lil busted forgive me u-u. 
> 
> title is from strawberry blonde - mitski


End file.
